


An Unusual Birthday

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [54]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Why did she have to get sick... on her birthday of all days?
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Series: One-Shots [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	An Unusual Birthday

"Onee-chan! Happy birthday!"

Sayo groaned as she sat up. Hina smiled and walked inside.

"Happy birthday, Hina." Sayo yawned.

"You stayed up late, didn't you?" Hina teased.

"I couldn't sleep. I just kept tossing and turning all night." Sayo replied.

"Well, I have to go. Pastel*Palettes wanted me to come early." Hina said, "I bet it's for a party!"

"Have fun. Practice isn't for a while for me..." Sayo stretched.

"Okay! See you later!" Hina smiled, "I'll give you your present tonight."

"Then I'll do the same for you." Sayo replied.

Hina left after that. Sayo groggily got out of her bed. She had a sore throat. Sayo coughed a little. She felt her forehead. It felt a little warm.

"Am I really sick today?" Sayo sighed.

She went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. There were bags under her eyes and her face was a slight tint of pink. Sayo sighed. She really didn't want to be sick today.

Sayo hoped it would pass easily. She went down and ate some breakfast. Sayo still didnt feel that well. She decided to go lay down.

...

Sayo woke up to her alarm. She sighed. She felt even worse than earlier. Sayo forced herself to get up and get ready for practice. She didn't want to miss it. Especially on her birthday. She'd feel bad about making them set things up only for her to not show up.

Sayo got dressed and then headed out. She went slow. Her steps felt all heavy. Sayo hoped she'd be fine.

She entered the practice room. Everyone was already there.

"Happy birthday, Sayo!"

Sayo thanked them. Lisa grabbed her and led her over to a small table. On it were some cards. Sayo smiled as Lisa handed her a card to open.

Once all the cards were open, she was handed a present. Sayo unwrapped it. Inside was a book. She opened it to find it was a picture album. It had pictures of Roselia and their shenanigans.

"Thank you guys." Sayo said.

"Aww... you're welcome!"

They sat down and started talking. Sayo knew they planned this when she was told not to bring her instrument with her. She was glad to have a simple day.

"We should do..."

Sayo felt her head start pounding. Her vision became fuzzy. The words of everyone blurred together. Sayo felt awful. She felt her eyes getting heavy. This was not good.

Sayo tried to move a little. She hoped movement would help, but it didn't. She barely moved before she collapsed. As she succumbed to the darkness, she heard everyone call her name in worry.

...

Sayo groaned as she came to. She weakly opened her eyes to find herself in her room. The room was dark. Sayo felt a wet towel on her head. She carefully sat up.

"Hey. Are you feeling okay?"

Sayo looked to her side. Lisa was beside her. Sayo winced as her towel fell off and into her lap. Lisa felt Sayo's head.

"You still feel warm." Lisa said, "Why didn't you tell us you didn't feel good?"

"Sorry..." Sayo mumbled, "I didn't want to bother you guys... since you had all that stuff planned already..."

"Sayo, you idiot." Lisa flicked her forehead, "Your health comes first."

"Sorry I messed everything up..." Sayo sighed.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Lisa said, "Now, do you want anything?"

"Can I have some water?" Sayo asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Lisa nodded.

Sayo laid down while Lisa left. She placed the towel on her head again, enjoying the coolness. She sighed as she relaxed against her pillow.

A minute later, Lisa returned with a cup of water. Sayo took it and sipped on it. Lisa smiled and wrapped an arm around Sayo.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, Imai-san." Sayo whispered.

"Eh? It's fine. Don't worry about it." Lisa chuckled, "Oh, yeah. Um, I think Yukina will be coming over soon. She just had something to do first."

"Oh. Is Hina home yet?" Sayo asked.

"No. We didn't tell her about this." Lisa said, "We didn't think she needed to be bothered."

"I see. Well, thank you for taking care of me." Sayo said.

Someone knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in, Yukina!" Lisa called, a smile forming on her lips.

Yukina entered into the room. She had a grocery bag in her hand. Sayo smiled at her as well.

"What's in the bag?" Lisa asked.

"I brought some food." Yukina said.

"Well, you gonna show us?" Sayo asked.

Yukina pulled out a bag. It was chips. She also pulled out some cough drops. She shrugged at Lisa.

"Well, I'm glad you at least didn't try to cook something." Lisa offered.

"Um... thanks?" Sayo said.

"I also brought some fries." Yukina pulled out a cup.

Sayo felt herself blush. She hesitantly accepted the fries. It still embarrassed her a little when her obsession with fries was mentioned. Lisa and Yukina both giggled.

"Sometimes I question how I ended up dating you two." Sayo mumbled.

"Because you love us soooooo much." Lisa teased.

Sayo felt her face become bright red. She tried to ignore them by eating the fries. Lisa chuckled.

"If I remember correctly, Lisa, you were the one who was most embarrassed when you got confessed to. Not Sayo." Yukina teased her in reply.

Lisa chuckled nervously, "Oh... yeah..."

"And then there's you," Sayo nodded to Yukina, "I'm pretty sure you didn't even realize you were being confessed to."

"You were too vague." Yukina mumbled.

"Jeez, we're all a mess when it comes to love, aren't we?" Lisa laughed.

"Yeah. I guess we are." Sayo smiled.

"So, since it is your birthday, anything you wanna do?" Lisa asked.

"Um... this is fine... just as three hanging out." Sayo mumbled.

"Very well."

...

An hour had passed. The three of them had simply just talked. Sayo felt better. She finally got off her bed after a little. She shakily stood up.

"Whatcha doing?" Lisa asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Sayo said.

"Can you walk?" Yukina asked.

"I think so." Sayo replied.

Sayo stumbled slightly as she walked to her door. Someone grabbed her arm. Yukina was standing beside her.

"I don't trust you not to fall." Yukina stated.

Sayo sighed, "Fine..."

Yukina and Sayo slowly walked together. Yukina stood outside while Sayo went to the bathroom. Once she was done, they started back to the room.

Sayo stumbled, taking Yukina down with her. Yukina ended up on top of Sayo. Both of their faces were bright red. They stared at each other. Yukina leaned closer. Sayo closed her eyes, expecting a kiss.

"Everything okay out-" Lisa trailed off.

"A-ah! Um, we fell!" Sayo pushed Yukina off of her.

"Yeah." Yukina quickly stood up.

"You two are funny." Lisa chuckled as she held out a hand to Sayo.

Sayo grabbed it and let Lisa pull her back to her feet. Lisa smirked as she pulled Sayo into a hug. She connected their lips. Yukina pouted. Lisa chuckled as she pulled away.

Sayo looked over at Yukina. Yukina was still pouting. Sayo smiled and walked over to her. Yukina embraced her and leaned up for a kiss. Sayo connected their lips. After they pulled away, Lisa cleared her throat.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me, Yukina?" Lisa pretended to pout.

Yukina crossed her arms, "Nope. You stole my kiss with Sayo, so no kiss for you."

"Yukina!" Lisa frowned, "Come on! I'm sorry!"

"Nope." Yukina tried to act mad, but she started smiling.

"Please?" Lisa pretended to cry.

Yukina failed to stay mad and started laughing, "Fine, fine..."

Lisa smiled as she latched her arms around Yukina. Yukina rolled her eyes and kissed her.

"Dorks." Sayo whispered.

"Oh, are we now?" Lisa smirked, "What about you? You're dating us."

"So? I'm not one." Sayo crossed her arms.

"Oh really?" Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"Imai-san, I swear-"

Lisa backed Sayo into the wall, "I'll let you go if you admit you're a dork too?"

"Come on." Sayo rolled her eyes.

"Nope. Say it." Lisa said.

"Minato-san, help me?" Sayo looked at Yukina.

"Hmm... I think I'll sit out on this one." Yukina gave her a teasing look.

Sayo gave her a betrayed look. Yukina chuckled in response.

"Just say it, Sayo. We'll let you go then." Lisa said.

"F-fine... I'm a dork too..." Sayo mumbled.

"See? Was that so hard?" Lisa teased.

"It's my birthday. Why am I the one being teased?" Sayo pouted.

"You? Tease us? I'd love to see that." Lisa chuckled.

Yukina also chuckled. Sayo felt her face flush red. She knew they were right. She wasn't one for teasing.

"I'd like to watch a movie, if that's okay?" Sayo mumbled.

"Sure. Let's go!" Lisa nodded.

...

"Onee-chan, I'm home!" Hina came in about two hours later.

She didn't receive a response. Hina took off her shoes and jacket. She went searching for Sayo. She found her in the living room. Hina smiled.

She took out her phone and snapped a picture. Sayo was sitting on the couch, Yukina and Lisa on her sides. The three of them were asleep. Sayo and Yukina were resting their heads on each other while Lisa had ended up laying her head on Sayo's lap.

Hina left them to sleep. She decided to make dinner. She had hidden a cake. She knew Sayo wouldn't buy one, but Hina wanted one. At least now there were more people to eat it.

Hina decided to make a simple dinner of some grilled chicken. She tried to be quiet, not wanting to disturb the sleeping girlfriends.

Sayo stirred as the scent of the chicken. She winced in pain. Her neck was sore. Sayo stretched. She looked around. Yukina and Lisa were still asleep. Sayo smiled as she looked at them.

Hina popped her head into the living room. She smiled at Sayo.

"Dinner's done." Hina announced, "I made enough for them too."

"Okay. I'll wake them up." Sayo yawned.

Hina left the room. Sayo shook Lisa. Lisa mumbled something as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?" Lisa mumbled as she stretched.

"We all did." Sayo replied, "Yukina still is sleeping."

"Why'd you wake me?" Lisa asked.

"Because dinner is done. Hina made it." Sayo said as she shook Yukina.

Yukina groaned and snuggled closer into Sayo's neck. Sayo sighed. She tried again.

"Five more... minutes..."

"Yukina, come on. It's time to get up." Lisa said.

Yukina sighed as she sat up. Sayo rolled her eyes and ruffled her hair.

"Your hair is a mess." Sayo said.

"You're not helping." Yukina grumbled.

"Come on. Let's go eat." Lisa stood up and drug the two of them off the couch.

They went to the dining room. Hina waved at them. They all sat down.

"Happy birthday, Hina." Lisa said.

"Thank you!" Hina smiled.

They started eating, little bits of conversations following.

"There's one more thing." Hina said after they finished, "I have a cake."

"I thought I told you-"

"I wanted cake." Hina pouted.

"Fine..." Sayo relented.

Hina smiled and went into the kitchen. She grabbed the cake and brought it out.

"No candles?" Lisa teased.

"Nah." Hina replied.

...

After the cake, they all hung out in the living room. Hina was excitedly talking with Lisa. Sayo and Yukina were watching a movie.

As it grew late, Lisa decided to take charge and send everyone to bed. Hina pouted. Her and Lisa playfully fought over it. Hina eventually surrendered and went to her room.

"It seems someone already is asleep." Yukina said.

Lisa looked. Sayo was comfortably settled beside Yukina. Yukina had an arm around her. Sayo was resting against her side, a content smile on her face.

"Shall we head up? I'll carry her up." Lisa said.

"I guess." Yukina shrugged.

Lisa carefully picked Sayo up. Sayo grumbled, before settling down into Lisa's arms. Lisa rolled her eyes and carried Sayo upstairs. Yukina followed behind her.

Lisa laid Sayo in her bed and tucked her in. As she went to leave, Sayo grabbed her arm. Lisa looked. She was awake. Barely, but awake.

"Stay?" Sayo whispered.

"Sayo, all three of us won't fit in your bed." Lisa reasoned.

"Then we'll... sleep on the... floor..." Sayo was already drifting off again.

"Just go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up in the morning, 'kay?" Lisa said.

"Want to cuddle..." Sayo whined, "My birthday..."

"Jeez, just how sick are you? I've never thought you to be the touchy type." Lisa giggled.

"Meanie..."

"Fine, we'll make a bed on the floor." Lisa relented.

Yukina and her set up the bed. Lisa wanted to just carry Sayo, but Sayo was determined to do it herself. Soon enough, they were all on the floor.

"Let me feel your head." Yukina said.

Sayo grumbled. Yukina carefully felt her forehead. Sayo used the opportunity to hug Yukina and drag her to the ground on top of her.

"You're burning up, Sayo. You should take some medicine." Yukina tried to get out of her grip.

"No wonder she's acting like this. Must be a bit delirious from it." Lisa said.

"I'm fine..." Sayo protested, "Just wanna snuggle..."

"We'll snuggle once you take some medicine, you stubborn girl." Lisa stated.

"Fine..." Sayo was too tired and sick to fight it anymore.

Lisa left to find some medicine. Yukina was still trapped in Sayo's hug. Sayo opted to press her face into Yukina's neck. Yukina sighed. Sayo was not letting her go.

"Can you let me go? This isn't very comfortable for me." Yukina asked.

Sayo's grip loosened. Yukina slipped out of it. She sat up. Sayo frowned at her. Yukina rolled her eyes. She pulled Sayo's head into her lap.

"Be lucky I love you so much." Yukina grumbled, "You're starting to get on my nerves."

Sayo didn't reply. Yukina looked down. It appeared as though she had fallen asleep. Yukina rolled her eyes as she placed a gently kiss on Sayo's head.

"Love you, you dork."

Lisa came back. She smiled at them. Yukina hesitantly shook Sayo awake.

"Come on, take some medicine and then you can go back to bed." Lisa pleaded.

"Don't wanna!" Sayo whined.

"Please?" Lisa begged.

"Come on. If you do it, then we'll spend the entire day tomorrow going anything you want." Yukina offered.

"Okay..." Sayo agreed.

Lisa handed her the pill and a cup of water. Sayo took it and then she laid down, forcing Yukina down with her again. Yukina sighed and Sayo clung to her. Lisa chuckled as she turned off the lights. She laid down beside them.

"Goodnight, you two." Lisa whispered.

"Night." Yukina replied.

Sayo had already fallen back to sleep. Lisa chuckled as she brushed Sayo's hair.

"I didn't know she'd be such a handful." Yukina whispered, "I thought you were too tired to do anything when you were sick."

"Well, sometimes that isn't always the case." Lisa replied, "But, it was cute. Seeing her so needy was really adorable."

"I guess that's true. She'll kill us if we ever mention it to her, though." Yukina chuckled at her second sentence.

"Yeah. Well, let's get some sleep. Looks like we'll be hanging with her all tomorrow."

"Well, it got her to take the medicine, didn't it?" Yukina replied.

Lisa didn't say anything. Yukina carefully sat up to look at her. Lisa was fast asleep. Yukina smiled as she settled back down. Sayo's grip tightened on her. Yukina kissed her on the head and then closed her eyes.

This had been a very unexpected birthday. That's was for sure.


End file.
